


Diaphanous

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Elves, F/M, Relationship(s), Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Light.Delicate.Translucent.Diaphanous.





	Diaphanous

**Note: Both twins are 34 years old currently. Estherion is the older twin of the two.**

  
  


Moonlight blanketed the frozen gardens, the plants gleaming under the pale yet beautiful glow. A layer of frost coated the pale stone that surrounded the glistening pool in the centre of the garden.  Ice lilies floated across the water’s surface, serenely dancing around a larger flower that had yet to bloom . Illiya gazed at the flowers as she sat along the pool’s edge, bathed in the moonlight’s soft glow. Someone cleared their throat behind her and startled her as they spoke, “It's beautiful isn't it? Even when it isn't blooming it is captivating...almost like someone else I know.”

 

Illiya turned her head, pale blue eyes rolling his way. “Stop teasing, Estherion,” she scoffed as a much taller man walked out from the shadows and made his way to her side.

 

“What, I can't compliment my sister?” he asked with a smirk as he looked down at her.

 

“I never said that. I said stop teasing,” Illiya corrected as she turned back to the pool.

 

“So you enjoy it when I compliment you then? I’ll be sure to do it more often. How does, ‘you’re the most beautiful lily in the entire garden’ sound?” That same mocking smirk lit up his face as he sat down next to her.

 

Illiya sighed. “You never change, do you?”

 

Estherion just winked at her. “You’d be upset if I ever did.”

 

Illiya couldn’t help smiling at that. “I hate when you’re right,” she said before looking to the budding flower. “How much longer?”

 

Estherion leaned in closer to her, his voice a whisper even though they were alone. “It won’t be long now, the flower’s almost ready to… burst.” He snapped his fingers, startling Illiya with a shower of beautiful ice crystals right in front of their faces.

 

Illiya looked to him in surprise as he pulled away with a mischievous grin on his face. “You’re so mean, Es…”

 

“It’s a big brother’s duty to be mean to his little sister, Liya.” Estherion chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately.

 

“You’re only ten minutes older than me, Es,” Illiya shot back in annoyance.

 

“Minutes mean nothing to a Prince, for his actions will be felt for decades to come.” Estherion’s voice grew deep, his expression stone-faced and serious… before he cracked up and started laughing again. “Doesn’t that sound like something Father would say?”

 

Illiya couldn’t help but giggle at his words. “Yes...it does,” she agreed. “...You know...I wasn’t expecting company when I came out here, but I’m glad you showed up, Es.”

 

There was nothing mocking in the smile Estherion gave her, just a warmth that could’ve melted the ice around them. “I could never leave my little sister all alone now could I?” He leaned over, and kissed the top of her head. “Now why are you out here anyways? Even if we don’t get cold, I imagine  _ eventually _ you’ll start to feel it.”

 

Illiya’s laughter died in her throat. “I...I overheard father and mother talking earlier. They’ve begun contacting other kingdoms to...find someone fit for marrying me when I come of age.  They're looking for a political union with a Kingdom they can either ally or trade with .”

 

Estherion nodded, before putting his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. “That’s what awaits both of us, unfortunately.” He squeezed her protectively, like he was afraid she’d melt away if he let go. “Neither of us will be able to marry the person we truly want to be with. We’ll be political tools for our family and our kingdom.” His grip tightened on her shoulder, his tone growing sad and bitter. “That’s not what I wanted for you, or for me.”

 

“Then what did you want for us, Es? We have no say...no choice. You can at least stay home...I’m going into unknown territory. I’ll be in the hands of the enemy...I...I’ll have to bare children to someone I don’t even know,” Illiya said with a tone of distress. 

 

Estherion’s eyes fill with tears as his little sister began to break down in front of him. “I… I wanted us to be happy…” He whispers, hugging her against his chest and not letting go. “I just wanted us to be happy.” The siblings gently rocked back and forth as years of anxiety and sadness bubbled to the surface. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Illiya needed another escape. It had been weeks since she’d opened up to her brother and already she could feel the fear and dread creeping back into her mind. She chose to visit the one place she felt could help her, the one place where she’d always felt free: the Ice Hawk Roost.

 

Illiya approached the massive building, following the trail of ice vines that grew along it’s massive oaken walls. As she drew closer, she could make out her family’s crest above the door. A star wreathed in vines engraved in the wood. She stepped inside to see a wall of metal cages running along her right side. Illiya smiled as she walked along it and peered inside to see a very familiar sight. A large animal enclosure with snow on the bottom of it, huge pine trees and leafless oak trees stood tall inside. Illiya could hear the noises of the hawks inside their cage as one flew to a branch nearest to the iron bars. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t our favourite princess!” Illiya looked up to see Fenris standing amongst the cages, surrounded by hawks that were eating out of his hands. A few of them cawed, flying down to her expectantly, looking for food or attention in equal measure.The wood-elf smiled down at her, “What brings you to our neck of the forest?”

 

She smiled as two landed on her shoulders, their snow white and gray plumage ruffling as they got comfortable. “What, I can’t visit my best friend?” Illiya asked.

 

Fenris smiled, jumping down from his perch and letting the hawks take to the air around him. “Nice to hear you say that.” He leaned back against the bars. “Still Illiya, I know you well enough to understand that you only come here when you’re feeling down or constrained. What’s got you this time?”

 

Illiya gently stroked the head of one of the hawks, the other cawing before taking off. “It’s my duties again,” She sighed. “My parents are...deciding my future already. I just feel so...trapped. Like I have no say.”

 

“Well, you could always run away.” Fenris reached out to another hawk, offering it some feed that it cautiously began to peck at. “Weren’t those our favourite stories as kids? Runaway princes and princesses who go on magical adventures and fight monsters and save the world?” He let out a sad chuckle. “Though all that feels so long ago now.”

 

“Indeed, it was,” Illiya said, the hawk leaning into her touch as she scratched under its chin. “But...I cannot just run away from my responsibilities anymore. It isn’t...as simple as it was back then...no, it was never simple. We just...made it seem that way because we were children. If only it was that simple…”

 

Fenrir detached a bag of feed from his belt, kneeling down and sliding it along the floor to Illiya. “I imagine it’s never really that simple for princesses.” He turned and spat. “Or for most people. There’s a reason we call them ‘fairy tales’ after all. If every farm boy could go off and become a king the world would be a very different place.”

 

“Isn’t that the truth?” Illiya sighed as she picked up the feed and opened it. “How are things with your father?”

 

“As well as they can be. He’s been quite happy that I completed my apprenticeship with the Ice Hawk Keeper even if it means I can’t take over the tavern…” Fenris’ voice trailed off and he cursed internally. Illiya probably wouldn’t be eager to hear about someone else’s family being supportive right now, not when her own were using her as a political tool.

 

“I’m sure he will find someone to take over,” she said. “The tavern has been flourishing since it opened. Someone will surely want to take it over. So...how have you been getting along? Have things eased up for you at all with those around town? Any boyfriends?” She gave him a wink at the last part as she smirked.

 

Fenris blushed. “Oh, OH. No. Nooooooooooo.” He shook his hands as if to emphasize the point. “Ice hawk keeping is a pretty solitary job, most people only come up here to mail a letter or the like. It’s not really great for meeting cute boys at all.” He chuckled a bit, sliding down to sit against the bars as one of the birds walked up and pecked him on the head. “Ow.”

 

Illiya laughed at the interaction and shook her head. “You never change, Fenris. You should make an effort to try to get people to talk to you...I know the Kingdom isn’t the...nicest to those who aren’t like them, but you never know. Maybe you can melt someone’s heart?”

 

“In a frozen place like this I’d literally have to.” He let out a full-throated chuckle. “I don’t know Iliya. Sometimes… sometimes it’s just easier not to. That’s the best way I could put it. Like, there are so many people who aren’t interested in me because I’m a wood-elf, then there are the people who are interested in me  _ specifically _ because I’m a wood elf.” Fenris grimaces, shaking his head in disgust. “No one wants me for me.”

 

Illiya frowned. “You will find someone,” she assured him. “Just give it time, Fenris. At least one of us will get a happy ending…”

 

Fenris shook his head. “I’m sorry, you came here to feel better and I made it about myself, didn’t I?” He leaned back against the cage bars, looking up to the oculus in the center of the ceiling. “I wouldn’t give up hope yet Illiya.” A small smile graced his lips. “We live long lives, and a lot can happen in them. You might still get the adventure we dreamed about as kids.”

 

“Hm...unfortunately, you may get that chance, Fenris...but I will not. I will be stuck in some far away place with people around me I don’t want to be around...and nothing will change. I will live a life of politics and serving my kingdom in the way it was intended from birth,” Illiya explained turning away as the hawk on her shoulder let out a cooing sound. “That is the difference between us royals and those who are our people. We have a duty to lead. To carry on a King’s legacy by giving him sons. We are to aid our King and serve him like a personal maid persay. We have no freedom. You all can move to different kingdoms, explore different lands, be adventurers...that is no life choice for a royal unless they were born a man...even then…”

 

Fenris stood up and stretched as Illiya’s voice trailed off, and he did what he’d always done since they were kids if Illiya was upset: he walked over, and put an arm around her shoulders. Actions spoke louder than words, and sometimes all a person wanted was companionship.

 

His action alone was enough to calm her down, all her worries draining out of her as they bubbled over into tears. She was silent as she cried, staring out the stained glass window. It felt worse as she look out of it, acting as a barrier to the freedom she so desperately wanted. “I wish I hadn’t been born into this bloodline…” Illiya said quietly. “I want freedom...no responsibilities, just...to enjoy the world and whatever it brings.”

 

Fenris held her close, slowly rocking the two them back and forth. “Everyone has responsibilities Illiya” He whispered. “Even if you didn’t have the duties of a princess, as an adventurer you’d have to constantly be going over your food, making sure you didn’t starve. I’ve heard more than one story of an adventurer who took a job they had no hope of surviving simply because the alternative was starving in the street.” He sighed, continuing to hold her. “Sorry, not a pleasant story I know. That was basically what happened to me before I apprenticed with the Ice Hawk Keeper, I tried to make a go of adventuring but came back after a couple of days.” He let out a bitter chuckle. “It’s not as fun as the stories make it sound.”

 

Illiya laughed through the tears. “It’s better than being trapped here,” she said. “I’d rather live one day at a time than have my whole life planned for me.”

 

“What… are you doing with my sister?” The icy voice cut through their laughter. Estherion stood in the doorway, the blizzard raging behind him as he strode into the Roost. “Step away from her peasant, that is an order.” He glared at the them, anger clear in his eyes though they remained focused on Fenris.

 

“E-Estherion,” Illiya said seeming to be caught off guard by her brother’s presence, but she pulled away from Fenris. “Whatever are you...doing here?” She noticed the scroll in his hand that was currently being crushed by his clenched fist. “O-Oh! Is that a letter for another kingdom? H-Here, I can take that-” She moved over and reached for the scroll.

 

For once Estherion barely looked at his sister, remaining focused on Fenris as Illiya took the scroll from his hand. Estherion didn’t seem to notice as he walked towards Fenris, glaring down at the wood elf like a worm beneath his boot. “Do not. Forget. Your. Place.” The prince growled, like a wolf guarding its territory. “You look after Ice Hawks and send letters.  _ Nothing _ else. Be grateful that a wood elf like you is even allowed the privilege of serving the Royal Household, because that can be taken away the moment I catch you overstepping.”

 

Illiya caught Estherion’s arm as he strode towards Fenris, staring up at her twin with concern and disbelief. “Estherion!” she scolded. “Let him be. He was doing nothing wrong.”

 

“He  _ touched _ you,” Her brother growled. “This tree worm rat actually touched a Princess of Eira! In our Grandfather’s day he would’ve lost his hand for that.”

 

“Perhaps, but this is not those days, Estherion,” she reminded in an icy tone. “And do you see me complaining or having a problem with him touching me?  _ Stand down _ .” Her eyes were as cold as the blizzard outside, unwavering as she looked up at her brother.

 

For the first time in her life, Illiya saw how utterly cold and horrifying her brother’s eyes could be as he stared back into her’s. “You are to be married soon. Whether you have a problem with it or not, you are not to touch, or be touched. By anyone. Had our parents found out about this, they would have confined you to your room until your departure date. You should be grateful I was the one delivering this letter and not Father himself.”

 

“And Father would not have worried,” Illiya countered. “Father knows Fenris, unlike  _ you _ . He would not have a problem with him touching me because he does not find women to be appealing. Instead of assuming how Father may react, perhaps hold your tongue,  _ brother _ .”

 

“Father may know Fenris, but he knows the people and kingdoms better. Regardless of your claims, do you really think our future allies will accept ‘She was alone and hugging that wood elf, but he prefers men so it’s alright’? Of course not. For royalty appearances are important, and if you give even the  _ appearance _ of being soiled then you will hurt our kingdom.” His expression softened a little “I’ve always thought your impetuousness was one of your cuter qualities sister, but this is not the time nor the place for you to practice it.” 

 

Illiya sighed reluctantly, knowing he was right and had easily won the conversation as he always did. “...As always you are better at conversation than I, Estherion,” she sighed before turning to Fenris and walking to him as she brushed her brother aside. She offered the scroll to him as she spoke, “Fenris...thank you, for everything. I will not forget what was said here today...thank you for serving our family well. I hope to see you in the future…” Though her words sounded normal, they carried weight as Illiya knew she would probably not be seeing the wood elf for quite some time...if ever again after today.

 

Estherion’s gaze stayed fixed on the two of them until Illiya finished speaking. “Well, now that this has been taken care of, Father asked me to fetch you sister. I was going to search the gardens after delivering the letter, but happy coincidence means I won’t need to.” He gestured towards the door. “After you,” her brother spoke with every hint of politeness almost surprising considering how cold he had just been. Illiya sighed, giving Fenris one last look over her shoulder she walked out into the blizzard. With one final glare at Fenris, he close the door, leaving the wood elf alone with his Ice Hawks.


End file.
